Rose Petals Amongst The Whirling Tides
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. He is the Hunter of Demons, Kicker of Asses, Lover of Pizza and so much more. He was content with his life after being kicked out of his home, but when a certain professor gives him the option of attending a school for potential hunters of those demons, otherwise known as Grimm, he just couldn't say no to another adventure. REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Let's Rock!

**A/N: As promised, this is the Naruto/RWBY crossover with a little bit of Devil May Cry thrown in there.**

**By a little bit, I mean that there aren't any DmC characters in there and there never will be. Naruto will just have some of Dante's characteristics and he will forge Rebellion and Yamato along with two pistols and a Scythe. Those will be his main weapons and he will use those more than his ninja skills.**

**Also, Naruto will use an attack from Bleach with Rebellion. If you've read my other stories in which Naruto has a blade from that series, I bet you can guess which technique it is.**

**In this chapter there will briefly be idiotic and typical Council-bashing. It's necessary for the plot, so I can't avoid it. I hate bashing...so this will not happen often. Only when it suits the plot.**

**There will be just a little bit more than that, but you'll have to read to find out!**

**By the way...Team RWBY will be 18 when they are introduced, except Yang, who will be 19.**

**Naruto will also be 18.**

**Opening: Papermoon by Tommy Heavenly6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, RWBY, Devil May Cry, or whatever else I decide to throw in here that I haven't used my own imagination to create.**

-Konohagakure, 15 years after the Nine-Tails Attack, two weeks after Sasuke's Defection, Konoha Council Room-

In the large white room within the Hokage Mansion, Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in a chair looking up at the Clan Heads, Tsunade, a small group of Civilians, the elders, and a heavily bandaged Sasuke Uchiha. The Council of Konoha sat on an elevated platform with multiple rows of mahogany tables and chairs stacked upwards behind Tsunade, who sat in the middle looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"Naruto Uzumaki...you stand accused of severely injuring a Clan Heir along with using the chakra of the Nine-Tails without authorization. How do you plead?" Tsunade questioned with a very slight quiver in her voice.

"Not guilty of course! You ordered us to bring him back by any means necessary and I had to use force!" Naruto roared out in disbelief.

A rather...rotund...councilor stood up from his seat and cleared his throat. "I vote that the de...I mean, boy be banished forever!" He shouted, getting a roar of approval from everyone but the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Tsume Inuzuka, the stoic Hiashi Hyuga, Tsunade, Danzo Shimura, and the councilors.

As the vote was called, every hand but Tsunade's, Tsume's, and the trio's went up, causing a feeling of dread to wash over the orange-clad boy. "Then it's settled...Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished from Konoha indefinitely, until such a time that the council votes to have you return. You have six hours to leave or be executed." Danzo spoke up emotionlessly.

Naruto slowly stood up from his seat and his face contorted into rage. "After all I've done for you guys, you still treat me like I'm a fucking demon...AFTER SAVING THIS VILLAGE FROM FUCKING SHUKAKU, BRINGING BACK TSUNADE TO BE YOUR HOKAGE, AND BRINGING BAK YOUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA?! FUCK EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" He roared before pointing a finger at Tsunade. "AND YOU! YOU'RE THE DAMN HOKAGE, THIS IS A MILITARY DICTATORSHIP FOR KAMI'S SAKE, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THE OLD MAN AND LETTING THESE DUMB FUCKERS TELL YOU WHAT TO DO?!" He added before calming himself. "I've tried my best to be patient with all of you...tried to convince myself that you aren't rotten to the core. No more. If this village ever needs help, banished or not, you can all rot for all I care." With that, he left after giving the council the bird...not caring that Tsunade was silently weeping at his harsh words.

-Gate, 2 hours later-

Naruto walked to the large gates leading out of the village with a backpack slung over his shoulder...only to see that Jiraiya and Kakashi were waiting for him. "Pervy Sage, Kakashi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We wanted to see you off and give you some things." Jiraiya answered with a sad smile.

"Why would Kakashi want to give me anything? He abandoned me for that traitorous Uchiha bastard countless times. Hell, the only thing he taught me was how to preform the Tree-Walking exercise." Naruto harshly stated, making his old teacher flinch and step forward with a scroll.

"I know...that's why I wish to make it up to you. This scroll contains several Jutsu along with Chidori and Lightning Blade. I'm so sorry Naruto..." Kakashi spoke regretfully and placed the scroll in Naruto's hand.

The younger boy smiled and patted his old sensei's shoulder. "I'm still pissed off at you...but I'll get over it eventually. Thanks, sensei."

Jiraiya also handed him two scrolls. "Don't read those until you have found a safe place to hide, but those are your inheritance from your parents. I am so proud to be your master even though it didn't last very long." The old sage told Naruto proudly while slapping his back.

He put the scrolls in his pack and smiled. "Thank you so much...I will still stay in contact with you through the Toads. By the way..." Naruto pulled off the green necklace he usually wore as well as his headband and handed them to Jiraiya. "Give this necklace back to the old hag and do what you want with the headband...they mean nothing to me anymore. Goodbye, sensei's..." He waved at them and began the first steps of his fateful journey...

-Several hours later-

Naruto made his way south for several hours and he began to notice that it was almost nighttime. "I better find some shelter." He muttered as he walked into the woods. He continued on for several minutes and found a rundown wooden cabin that sat on a riverbank. "Perfect...I can get some fish later!" He shouted in happiness before walking into the structure.

In contrary to the appearance outside, the interior looked decent. There was a small bed against the furthest wall from the door, a desk and chair to the left which had a candle and a pen on it, and there was also a wood-burning stove to the right. Naruto sat on the chair and took out the two scrolls from his parents and decided to open the yellow one before the red one.

_My beloved son,_

_I am writing this to you the day before you're supposed to be born. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that things won't be alright tomorrow. Let me introduce myself, I am Minato Namikaze. That's right, your old man is the Fourth Hokage! I don't have much time to write this with my Hokage duties (DAMN YOU PAPERWOOOORRRKKK!) but just know that no matter what happens or how you feel about me, I will always love you._

_Enclosed within these two seals, you will find the instructions on the Flying Raijin Jutsu that made me famous along with 100 of my tri-pronged kunai within the left seal. The right seal will contain 5,000,000 Ryo (5 million USD. i don't know the real conversion, but in this story $1 = 1 Ryo) along with my notes on creating an elemental Rasengan and some affinity paper to find out your specific element. Channel chakra into it to find out._

_If it turns wet, you have water. If it crumbles into dirt, it's earth. Burns to ashes, fire. Splits into pieces, wind. Crumples into a ball, lightning._

_With love, _

_Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and proudest father in the world_

Naruto's face went blank for a few minutes upon learning that his own father damned his life. "Dad...I will hold my judgement until I know all of the facts. You may have seen something that day that the rest of us couldn't." He muttered to his deceased father while opening the other scroll.

_My baby boy,_

_I am Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your mother. Your flaky father got paranoid, so we are writing some letters to you in the event that he's right. In the seal below, you will find instructions that I've written on how to utilize my Adamantine Sealing Chains, if you can. Your father already left the rest of your inheritance in his letter, but I have one last thing for you. _

_I was not originally from Konoha. I was born in a destroyed village known as Uzushiogakure, which is located on an island five miles off of the southern coast of the Land of Fire. I am also proud to say that it is the home of the Uzumaki Clan. Back during the Second Great Shinobi War, Iwa and Kumo teamed together with a few other small villages to destroy my home...scattering the survivors and leaving me the only known Uzumaki. Here's a little something you probably don't know...I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. That's why I was brought to Konoha. Only an Uzumaki can handle it because our large life force allows our body to use it's chakra. If I'm dead, that probably means that you are my successor too._

_Just remember...you can beat the hatred of the Nine-Tails by filling your heart with love, my little maelstrom._

_If you go to the ruins of Uzu, the tallest visible building is the Uzukage Tower. In the office, you will find a blood seal underneath the table which will contain the last part of your inheritance. Instructions on how to forge Uzumaki weapons, Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, as well as the formal Uzukage robes. The Uzumaki Clan were feared because we were the best at utilizing weapons as well as Fuinjutsu. Be sure you grab those things!_

_Also, if you ever leave Konoha...please revive Uzushio! It is your birthright as it is mine. I know better than anyone that villages can be a bunch of pea-brained jackasses when it comes to Jinchuriki, so make it a safe haven...an escape from prejudice._

_I love you, my son._

_Kushina Uzumaki-ttebane!_

Naruto put the two scrolls away and began to wipe his tears away. "Don't worry mom...one day, I'll bring back Uzu and the Uzumaki Clan!" He spoke with determination radiating from his eyes.

-Ruins of Uzushiogakure, One week later-

Naruto walked through the silent village with sadness etched upon his face. He stopped in front of a large sky blue building that had vines growing along the sides of it. He looked down and saw a skeleton with the Uzushio headband worn proudly upon their forehead along with a masculine uniform. "Rest in peace, my brother. You've fought well." Naruto stated solemnly before walking into the building.

After climbing two flights of stairs, he came upon the office, which looked untouched by the sands of time. The walls were painted the same color as the building itself, the floor was covered by a maroon carpet, and the desk looked identical to that of the Hokage's Office. Naruto walked up to the desk, bit his thumb, and swiped his blood underneath the furniture. In a blue glow, some robes, a Kage's hat, a large book, and a scroll appeared in his hands.

The robes were white with sky blue under-clothing and the hat was also white with the front tip being sky blue with a red Uzumaki spiral in the middle (Imagine the typical Hokage robes but sky blue instead of red and the hat has a spiral instead of a kanji)

The book had the title of "Uzumaki Clan Fuinjutsu" while the scroll had "The Art of Uzumaki Soul Forging". Naruto grinned and said "This is going to be a fun three years...but I need to have an income, since my inheritance won't be enough to fix this place up...I'll think about that after I complete my training in the Uzumaki Arts. I'm in no hurry to rebuild the village quite yet anyways."

-Three Years Later, Land of Waves Forest-

Naruto leaned back in a leather chair within a nice brick building with his feet resting on top of a polished wooden desk. To the left of the door he had a jukebox, to the right he had a pool table, and right behind him was a glossy black refrigerator.

Naruto had grown over the years to a height of five feet and eleven inches and his hair grew out to resemble his father's hair style. Currently, he is shirtless, revealing a six-pack, but he is wearing a silver necklace with a red Uzumaki swirl pendant attached to it, black leather pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots (USA military boots), and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also had a tattoo of a sword on his back, a blue katana on his left hip, and a grim reaper on his left bicep. On a coat hanger next to him, he had a sky blue trench coat hanging there.

One year after his banishment, weird black creatures with bone-like features on their bodies appeared in the Elemental Nations and began to indiscriminately attack any human they saw. That is what helped Naruto decide what to do with his life for the time being. Surprisingly, he had prodigious talent in the way of Fuinjutsu, Swordsmanship, and gunplay. Not long after those monsters appeared, a trader from across the southern sea came to the Land of Waves and he had brought several interesting things. Naruto ended up purchasing a single semi-automatic pistol with bullets, an instructional book on how to wield a scythe, the jukebox, and a cookbook full of recipes from the man's homeland.

Let it be said that Naruto has five favorite things in life.

Pizza, Strawberry Sundaes, Beer, kicking ass, and attractive women.

Dear god, he loved the babes.

Of course, he also loves the weapons he forged. Two swords, a scythe, and two semi-automatic pistols that he affectionately named "Rose" and "Thorn".

So here we are with our hero, sitting in his "Demon Hunting" shop called "Devil May Cry", unaware that he is about to come face to face with old lady Fate.

She is quite a bitch, by the way...but she can be nice sometimes.

Naruto grabbed another slice of Pepperoni Pizza and inhaled it with a burp. "Ahh~ That's good shit!" He sighed with a satisfied smile. Suddenly he heard a loud roar from outside and he growled in annoyance before grabbing his trench coat and kicking the front door open, revealing five black creatures that looked like werewolves.

"Oi! You bastards are interrupting Naruto's Pizza Time! NOBODY INTERRUPTS PIZZA TIME!" He roared while slipping on the coat and unsealing a massive sword from his back (Rebellion). After a second had passed, both sides of the conflict dashed towards each other, but nobody but Naruto is going to kick ass today.

He ducked down and kicked the first wolf into the air and blurred upwards while raising Rebellion above his head and slashing down, severing it's head. Naruto's eyes flickered towards the wolf to his right and kicked the severed head with such force that it blew a hole within the chest of the second wolf.

Naruto landed on the ground with a cocky smirk as he rested the blade on his shoulder. "C'mon...is that the best you ugly motherfuckers have? I guess you're all bark and no bite." He taunted with a disappointed tone of voice, causing the remaining three to snarl and dash towards him once more. Naruto sent Rebellion back to it's tattoo and unsealed one of his pistols, Rose. It was emerald green with a red rose flower design on the front. The special thing about Naruto's guns is that they fire bullets made from chakra, meaning he will never run out of ammo.

"That's right...come to daddy..." He muttered with his ever present smirk as he reached into his coat and grabbed two paper bombs. The wolves raised their claws and furiously swiped at him, which he either dodged or batted away with his gun. After the third failed slash, Naruto kicked the three of them away and hollered "You know what they say about having three strikes? YOU'RE OUT!" He tossed the paper tags towards the wolf to the left and then to the one on the right and shot the tags, causing them to explode and instantly kill the two wolves, leaving only the one in the middle.

Naruto dashed at his last remaining enemy and slammed his gun into it's temples twice and shoved the barrel into it's gut and shot it four times, making it howl in agony. The 'Demon' Hunter then shoved the smoking barrel into the roof of the canine's mouth and grinned. "I've never actually tried this before, but I wonder what would happen if I overloaded the chamber with my chakra? Oh well...you're the poor fuck who's about to find out. Ta ta~!" He said in a sing-song voice as the gun glowed blue and fired, causing the creature's head to explode.

Naruto saw that the beast's corpses were evaporating into black mist and giggled childishly. "I guess my skills just...blew you away." He started to guffaw loudly as he sealed his gun away, when he heard clapping coming from behind a tree where a man stepped out. He was a very tall man with silver hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore green shaded spectacles, green scarf, unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest with a green undershirt, dark green pants and black shoes.

"Impressive display of skill slaying those Grimm like that. May we talk inside?" The man asked.

Naruto shrugged and motioned for the man to follow him inside his business.

-Inside-

Naruto opened the fridge and looked over his shoulder. "Can I get you anything? I have beer, coffee, soda, ice cream, Hot Pockets?" He asked.

"Some coffee and a slice of pizza would be nice." The man replied pleasantly.

Naruto wagged his finger at him. "Coffee, I can do that. Pizza? I never share my Pizza with anyone. It's the food of the gods after all." He spoke lazily.

"Alright, ice cream is good then."

After a few minutes, both individuals sat down facing each other across the desk. "So, we never introduced ourselves. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Demon Hunter extraordinaire and Pizza aficionado." He introduced while grabbing a slice of his home-made Pizza.

"I am Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, where we train young adults to kill those monsters, which are actually called Grimm...not demons. The academy lies in the lands beyond the ocean, where the Grimm have been at war with humanity since we came into existence." Ozpin explained as he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Hmm...interesting. Those beasts haven't been here until around two years ago. So...I know meeting me wasn't a coincidence...what did you want?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ozpin smiled and replied "I was exploring these lands before the school year started because we were unable to access these lands until two years ago. It was like there was a barrier over the whole continent. But I digress, in my travels, I have heard of you. They call you the best 'Demon Hunter' in all of the land. When you took the fight to the Grimm, you inspired many people to start the same profession...and it would be a shame to leave your talents uncultivated. I am here to offer you schooling at Beacon. No cost of course."

Naruto looked thoughtful and asked "Will I have to wear a uniform? I fucking hate uniforms."

Ozpin shook his head. "Normally, you would...but I'll allow you to wear what you want if you come. You are too important to let go over such a small rule anyways." He stated.

'If I don't go...I get to keep living my comfortable life. If I do go, there might be some beautiful women there...and I won't be bored. Jackpot.' Naruto thought with a devilish grin. "Well teach, you've got yourself a deal. I'll join your school." He stated and extended his hand for a shake.

Ozpin shook his hand with a smile. "Then I'll come back in two days so we can get a boat together. Make sure you have your businesses in order, Naruto." He stated as he walked out the door.

Naruto didn't realize that the moment he agreed to come to the school, his destiny became intertwined with that of a certain scythe-wielding silver-eyed girl.

**-End-**

**Ending: Daisy by Stereo Dive Foundation**

**So for an introductory chapter it isn't that bad, am I right?**

**I'm sure you all guessed that Naruto will not stay in the RWBY side of the story for all that long. Mostly because there isn't a third season of it yet. And the story will continue regardless of whether or not the third season comes around.**

**He will still attend Beacon and make friends that just might decide to come back with our hero...**

**Uzumaki Soul Forging will be explained in a later chapter.**

**And Naruto will never be a Konoha Shinobi again. Begrudgingly help them in a crisis? Possibly. **

**Join them? Nope.**

**He can't exactly revive Uzushiogakure if he is a Konoha-nin...can he?**

**My next update will be Branches of His Sins. I really want to work on that.**

**Next Chapter: The Rose That Smells Like a Strawberry**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


	2. Ruby Rose? She's My Kind Of Woman!

**A/N: Damn, look at all the follows and favorites! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**To address some concerns... **

**1: One reviewer mentioned that Naruto is just Dante with a different face. That isn't true. He has some qualities of canon Naruto as well. You'll see as you keep reading. **

**2: Uzumaki Soul Forging has nothing to do with Bleach. It just causes the blade to take a form unique to Naruto and it prevents anyone wielding it aside from Naruto unless he gives them permission. It also makes the blade indestructible as long as the forger is still alive. I'll elaborate in the story later on.**

**3: It is the Rebellion from the original DMC games, not the remake.**

**4: The people who voted for his banishment yet didn't roar in approval of the suggestion to do so are the stoic bastards with sticks perpetually violating their assholes. That's why they didn't cheer.**

**Now enough of that. **

**By the way...I will not change the pairing. Ruby is love, Ruby is life.**

**Naruto will be a flirt until he develops a true bond with Ruby. Don't worry about him screwing around in the relationship. It won't take long for him to develop some affection for her anyways.**

**[Opening- Papermoon by Tommy Heavenly6]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY. If I did, I'd forcibly combine the two worlds and have Naruto paired with Ruby instead of Hinata. ]**

* * *

><p>[2 Months LaterVale/From Dust Till Dawn Shop/Nighttime]

Naruto walked down the street while humming a tune with his hands in his trench-coat's pockets. The past two months he has spent in remnant have been great to the hunter. Ozpin gave him a nice apartment until the new semester starts, which is in three days. He was right about one thing when he thought about the perks of attending Beacon. There are some reaaalllly attractive women in Remnant. Hell...he remembered grabbing some blonde chick's ass. "I think she had a bit too much yellow on for my tastes though...regardless of poor color choices, she had a nice booty though." Naruto muttered as he approached a Dust shop. Apparently the people of this land need those weird crystals to use elemental attacks, unless they had a Semblance.

This land is pretty fucking odd sometimes.

Suddenly, a man wearing a black suit with a red tie was tackled out of the window in the front of the shop by a red blur. The figure stood up to reveal a petite young pale-skined woman with reddish-black hair and silver eyes. She wore a black and red long-sleeved dress with a utility belt around her waist that held a pouch along with a silver rose emblem. She also wore black stockings along with black and red boots and a red hooded cape pinned to her torso by two silver crosses. She held a red and black object on her shoulder, which began to transform into a gigantic scythe. She twirled it around and slammed it's large silver blade into the pavement with a glare.

Naruto gained hearts in his eyes and whistled provocatively. "Goddamn...come here and give daddy a kiss!" He said just quiet enough to where the woman couldn't hear him and unsealed Rebellion before jumping next to her. "Sup princess...mind if I help out? My baby doesn't get to stretch out much these days..." He asked while lovingly petting Rebellion's blade.

She blushed at the nickname and looked at him sympathetically. "I know what you mean. I'm fine with it. Which ones do you want?" She asked.

Naruto rested his sword on his shoulder with a cocky grin and replied "I'll take the leader of these gangster rejects, you can have the other three."

The aforementioned leader's eyebrow twitched. He had orange hair and wore a black circular hat, white coat, silver scarf, and black gloves. "QUIT TALKING LIKE WE AREN'T HERE!" He screamed while waving his cane around.

"Sorry...forgot you were there for a moment. Now, it seems as though we have a party...so let's rock!" Naruto shouted excitedly while dashing towards the leader. He thrust Rebellion forward with a battle cry, but it was blocked by the man's cane. Naruto slashed to the left and right, which the man dodged, but didn't expect to be kicked into the air. Naruto jumped up and delivered a powerful diagonal slash to the man's chest, sending him crashing into the street several meters away.

He looked away from his opponent and towards the girl and grinned at the sight of her standing above the three unconscious crooks. "Great job, Red!" He praised.

They both looked over to where the leader landed as saw him climbing the ladder of a nearby building. The scythe-wielding woman looked at the Shopkeeper and asked "Mind if we go after him?" Once the old man nodded, they both ran off.

Naruto and his companion caught up to the man on the rooftop and the blond sauntered forward with his signature cocky grin. "Running away already? I figured you were a little bitch from the moment I first saw you, but now I know I'm right in my assumptions. So how about I just kick your ass and turn you into the authorities? I promise I'll make it quick, I'd like to be home in time for ramen-ttebayo." He jeered cheekily.

"Persistent brats..." The man muttered as a large aircraft hovered up in front of him. He stepped on board and took out a red crystal and stated "End of the line Red...other cheeky brat."

As the vehicle moved away from the rooftop, he tossed the crystal towards them. Thinking quickly, Naruto unsealed Rose and shot the crystal, making it explode in midair. "Is that the best you got?" He taunted as a blonde haired woman appeared in front of them. She had green eyes and wore a black and purple cape, white shirt, glasses, blueish-green earrings, black shirt, and black boots along with a wand.

"Shit...a huntress!" The man yelled at his companion, who handed him the controls to the aircraft and stepped over to the opening in the side of the vehicle.

The blonde lady used her wand to send a purple ball of light into the space above the aircraft, creating ominous black clouds. The woman swung her wand downwards and the clouds began to rain sharp ice shards, which impaled various spots of the enemy vehicle. Suddenly, the enemy woman threw her arms forward, shooting multiple fire blasts at the trio.

Naruto dashed in front of his two companions and stomped on the concrete, causing two gigantic slabs to appear in front of them which stopped the fire attacks. "Thank God Tsunade's technique isn't that hard to reverse-engineer..." He muttered. However, once the slabs fell, the ship had already flown away. Naruto turned to the two women and smiled charmingly. "Good job. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way." He said smoothly.

"I-I'm Ruby Rose...and thank you for the help!" The scythe-wielding girl introduced herself with a slight blush.

"Glynda Goodwitch. And I need to have a word with the both of you..." The blonde stated sternly.

[Interrogation Room/One Hour Later]

Naruto and Ruby sat next to each other in the dimly lit room one expression being that of boredom and the other being of shame. They didn't know how it happened, but somehow, they wound up sitting in an Interrogation Room right after Glynda spoke to them.

"I hope you both realize that your actionstonightwill not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger." The woman scolded sternly.

"But they started it!" Ruby protested with Naruto nodding as he unsealed a beer from his trench-coat.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda stated and she smacked the table with her wand, making Ruby jump back with a yelp. "AND WHY ARE YOU DRINKING ALCOHOL YOUNG MAN?!" She yelled at Naruto, who finished his beer with a satisfied smile.

"Because I was thirsty." He replied and threw the bottle at the wall uncaringly, causing it to shatter.

"...You are already on my shit list." She said monotonously after several moments of awkward silence.

Naruto gave Glynda a cheeky grin. "And why should I care?" He asked.

"Ahh...still being a smart-ass I see..." A male voice said from the entrance. They all looked over and saw Ozpin walk in with a plate of cookies on top of a pizza box, and a glass of milk. "Ruby Rose. You have...silver eyes." He drawled.

"Um..." She muttered, unsure of what to make of his statement.

"So. Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked while gesturing at the tablet Glynda was holding, which was playing Ruby's fight at the Dust shop.

"Signal Academy." Ruby replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He questioned in surprise.

"Well...one teacher in particular." She answered.

"I see..." Ozpin laid down the plate of cookies in front of her and the pizza in front of Naruto, who was practically foaming at the mouth for his precious. Ruby began to shovel cookies into her mouth and Naruto tore into his food like a starving wolf, making the two other adults sweatdrop. "It's just...I've only seen one other person with that kind of skill with a weapon like that. A dusty, old crow..." Ozpin trailed off.

"Mmm...Thash muh unkul!" Ruby exclaimed with her mouth full, before swallowing the cookies and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Sorry...that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like...Wohoooo cha!" She added while waving her arms around and making various odd sound effects.

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asked in curiosity.

"Well...I want to become a Huntress. I only have two more years of training left at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. I want to become a Huntress because I want to help people. My parents taught us to always try and help others. So I thought that I might as well try to make a career out of it. I mean, the police are alright but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and you know?!" She rambled on excitedly while making several exaggerated motions with her arms.

The room was completely silent for several moments, save for Naruto's quiet chuckling, and Ozpin asked "Do you know who I am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon." She replied.

"I think I'll just call you Ozzy." Naruto stated, making Ruby giggle and Ozpin groan in annoyance.

"Ignoring the blond jackass... Would you like to come to my school?" The man asked.

"More than anything." She stated with determination.

Ozpin leaned back with a smile. "Well...okay. Welcome aboard. Don't worry about Naruto though. He is joining too. Now...in three days, show up at the Vale airportat 2:00 PMand there will be a shuttle to take students to the school waiting for you. Good night." He waved lazily at the two students and walked out of the room with his fellow teacher.

Naruto and Ruby stood up and looked at each other with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Naruto. I hope we'll meet again!" She chirped happily.

"I'm sure we will. It was nice meeting you too, Ruby." Naruto grinned.

As she began to walk out, Naruto's eyes drifted lower than her face and he grinned even wider. 'Loves weapons and similar in personality, plus a good taste in colors...that settles it. I have to get me some of that ass one day.' He thought with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>[End]<strong>

**[Ending: Daisy by Stereo Dive Foundation]**

**So how was the chapter?**

**Yes, Naruto is a major playboy currently and constantly flirts with attractive women. That won't last for very long. The seeds have already been planted for a more-than-physical attraction to Ruby, and he won't be a womanizer when he gets with her.**

**Next chapter will probably cover up to the first half of the Emerald Forest test.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
